


Just In Time

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Reader works as a Junior Engineer, Lando is an hour late for Free Practice.Just Lando typical shenanigans.





	Just In Time

Lando stirs in his bed as his alarm blares for who knows how long. He reaches for his phone to shut it off. 

8:46am  
Friday  
16 missed calls. 8 text messages.  
His eyes widen. Friday?! 

"Shit!" He hops out of bed. He was supposed to be in the circuit an hour ago!  
In a span of five minutes he was packing, dressing, and tripping over the mess in his room. His phone rings as he puts on his backpack.  
"Hello?"  
"What is going on with you?!" You scold him over the phone.  
"Sorry I just woke up i'm on my way!" He quickly ends the call and hurries out.

You were one of McLaren junior engineers. But being a Junior doesn't involve much engineering. You were usually tasked with little errands and minor pitwall work. You weren't allowed to touch the car, however.  
Sometimes you would not be assigned at any work at all so it would be your task to make yourself useful.  
Since everyone was busy with their own tasks, you decided to check on one of the drivers. You knocked on his room in the motorhome to find it empty. No Lando, no backpack.  
That's weird. He's supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. You pulled out your phone to contact him. No answer. You begin to sweat. 

You head back downstairs and came across a bunch of engineers rushing out.  
"Hey y/n! Will you tell Lando that we need him to come down the garage for his input on the car?"  
"A-all right I'll send him over to you." You nervously answer as you stood frozen on the staircase.  
You are so dead. 

You kept on trying to contact Lando. After several rings, he finally picked up. You waited for him to arrive outside the VIP gate of the circuit. You recognize his car pulling up the parking and you walk over to him, slamming a suit bag on the hood. He steps out of the car, sporting a cute messy bed head in all of it's glory. 

Lando spots you and immediately takes note of your annoyed expression. He tries to play it off cool.  
"What's in the bag?" He smiles.  
"Don't talk to me. Get in the car, and suit up." You say, tossing the bag to him. He obeys.  
Soon enough he steps out of the car, half of his fireproof suit on.

"So am I in trouble?" He asks.  
"I said don't talk to me, Norris! Luckily for you, you weren't needed anywhere until twenty minutes ago. I told them you were warming up in the motorhome." You explained while folding the suit bag.  
"So.. You're the one in trouble then." He says while fixing his hair.  
"Seems so." You sighed before continuing, "have you eaten?"  
"No, I left as soon as I could." He smiled, adjusting his backpack on one shoulder.  
"Here, I brought you a sandwich. I might bring you your milk at the garage." You say, handing him a ham sandwich while taking his bag from him.  
"Aww, thanks y/n!" His face becomes the human version of a heart-eyes emoji. You blush.  
"Now run off now before we get into more trouble." You point him to the McLaren garage. 

After a great practice session, Lando leaves the garage to find you at the team's fan booth where you would usually hang out.  
He approaches you with "I thought you were bringing me milk?"  
"I thought you'd show up to free practice on time?" You sass.  
"Oof, I deserved that." He shakes his head a little.  
"I'm kidding! You can't race with a full stomach. Didn't you know that?" You playfully take it back.  
After a few seconds of silence, he asks: "did you get in trouble though?"  
"Not at all! Zak was in a good mood after seeing your excellent practice rounds." You bump your shoulder against his.  
"Well that's a relief.. "  
"...it is.."

You continue to walk with him in silence. As you finally arrive in front of the motorhome, Lando spoke up again.  
"Hey listen, I'd like to say thank you for covering up for me. And for the suit. And the sandwich."  
"What are you talking about? It's my job to babysit you." You snicker.  
"No it's not. You're a junior engineer. And I appreciate what you've done for me. Not just for today, but in general." He says in a shy yet serious manner that moved you deeply.  
"I- uh...Wow. You're welcome.. I guess." You're not sure on what to say. 

He moves to stand in front of you.  
"I mean, you do things for me even when it's got nothing to do with racing or the team. You help me set up my simulator at home, you feed me when I'm sick-"  
"I think I got the point, Lando..." He was full-on rambling right now, you felt like you had to stop him.  
"You buy me milk when I'm about to run out! Y/n! My point here is that you care for me a whole lot. And I want to show you that I care for you too."

Oh.  
Uh.. 

"....d-did I miss a racing incident? Did you hit your head?" You start to feel anxious about where this conversation is going. Your mind was racing faster than a formula 1 car. 

"Y/n L/n will you let me take you out on a date?"

Well.

"Shit." You mutter. 

"Shit?" Lando says interrogatively. "Am I too late? Y-you don't have a boyfriend now, do you?" He nervously asks, colour slowly draining from his face. "Or a girlfriend?"

His voice is full on trembling at this point. You laugh at his adorable face.

"Hey come on..." Lando speaks, letting his shoulders drop.  
"You're just in time, Lando Norris." You smile.  
A blush takes over his face as his smile builds up brightly, shaming the summer sun.  
You slowly wrap your arms around him. He hugs you back and exhales a sigh of relief. 

"Promise you won't be late for the date, then?" You look up to him.  
"Of course. I promise." He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it cute. Let me know if it worked :D  
Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
